Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 531 - Dog Name Confusion
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #531 - Dog Name Confusion is the five-hundred thirty-first regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the forty-first episode of Season 6. Video Overview Westward Kurt leaves his Hidey Hole, and breaks his axe chopping a tree and accidentally calls Wolfie Eva. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $9,387.11. He mentions some pimple issues, and is attacked by a skeleton that leads Wolfie to attack it. Kurt also says he is feeling much better in regards to his cold. He is also working on building his new computer, but as he is incrementally getting pieces he does not see that happening. Question: Congratulations on your live UHC win in the marathon, how does it feel getting so much attention at once? It was a bit stressful with everybody crowding around him, and did not know he had a camera on him. Kurt had never won a UHC, and wonders if it counts as it was a 'Mindcrack' UHC. Kurt still knows MindCrack Ultra Hardcore Season 3 could've gone either way. Question: As you and ConeDodger are playing Formula 1, and the 2015 season is coming to a close, if you had an opportunity to go any track, where would you go and why? The easiest would be the Circuit of the Americas in Austin, but Kurt's favorite track is in Spa. He races well in Canada, so maybe that track. Question: Have you heard stories for viewers of them having kids and watching Far Lands or Bust with their kids? It's totally possible at this point you know, and would that feel weird? There are some families that watch, but kids of watchers would be fine. He first saw Sixelona commissioned art being given to a young girl. Question: Kurt, what's for dinner? It's a bit early to start planning dinner, Kurt had gluten free spaghetti and meatballs yesterday. He mentions that finding dinner in San Francisco was weird, but he founded some kitchen grill place with MCGamer, Jsano, and Avidya. Kurt finds a massive rolling hill with a huge chunk blown out of it, and takes a panorama on a boat. There is an area with a massive overhand that Kurt walks through, and he fawns over the terrain. Question: You mentioned your sisters and nephew from time to time, did their share you interest in gaming and root for you? For Kurt, Let's Plays' history are written in couch co-op video games. He played games with his sisters, Kurt's older sister was into it less than the younger sister, but Kurt was the catalyst for his sister's interest. With the PlayStation 2 it became more just Kurt, and it sparks his memory of playing the original Tomb Raider on a Tube TV in the basement right after the original PlayStation came in. On the first level, a wolf jumps at you, and Kurt and his sister freaked out. His sisters never got into PC gaming. Question: Will do more donation goals again like the Lego or the buzz cuts? The stunt events are not Kurt's style, but things may speak to him. Trivia * The end slate links to TimeShot UHC with Eneija - 04 - "Already Ransacked!" and ''TEAMMATE BATTLE - F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - Canadian GP Race ''.